Contest Searching
by courteney-leigh
Summary: Chandler and Monica's daughter tries to win some money for them. Little bit of Chan/Mon. Please R+R!!


My third fic! Hopefully this one is better!! Hehe…

Monica and Chandler have a 6 year old daughter named Cybil. They still live in the apartment but are hoping to move soon. Rachel and Ross are married and they live in Ross' apartment.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

"Mommy!! Mommy!!!" 6 year old Cybil called out as soon as she got home from school.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" Monica came rushing out from the bathroom, having just finished cleaning the toilet.

"When are we gonna move to a house?! Marissa lives in a house, and so does her brother! And, and Tiffany lives in a really big one with a swimming pool!!" Cybil told Monica with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"I told you, sweetie. If we want to live near Alyssa and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross, we're going to have to find a house nearby, and all of those houses are kinda expensive. We'll get the money soon sweetheart," Monica hugged Cybil.

"Yeah Cybil, daddy will get the money really soon! Don't worry!" Chandler patted Cybil on the head, then went to the refrigerator to get a drink. 

"But I wanna move now!!!" Cybil whined. 

"No whining Cybil! We'll move really soon. Hey, if you wanna move that bad, enter a contest and win a million dollars!" Chandler joked.

"Chandler!" Monica hit him on the arm.

_Hmmm…enter a contest. That's a good idea. _Cybil thought to herself. "Mommy, Daddy, can I go over to Aunt Phoebe's?" 

"Sure honey. Just don't stay too long. You're eating dinner here, not at their place, okay?" Monica answered.

"Okay, bye!!" Cybil ran out the door.

Cybil went across the hall and knocked on Phoebe and Joey's door.

"Oh hi Pumpkin!" Phoebe said as she opened the door. "What do you need today? Joey's at some audition, but Rachel's here."

"I want to enter a contest!" Cybil said proudly. 

"A contest?! Why honey?" Rachel asked.

"So that me and Mommy and Daddy can move to a house nearby. They said that it's really expessive, so I wanna enter a contest and win money so we can move now!"

"I think you mean expensive," Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, that. So, do you know a contest I can enter?" 

"Oh! Oooh…my friend told me about a belly-dancing contest!" Phoebe suggested. 

"Don't listen to her Cybil. Why don't we just uhh, why don't we check the paper?" Rachel ran and grabbed the paper off the table. 

"Rachel, she doesn't want to know the weather, she wants to know if there are any contests! Don't mind her, she tends to slip from this world occasionally," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Thank you… but they do have contest listings in the paper! See, look, here's one!" Rachel pointed to a section on the second page. "Apple pie baking contest. The winner gets a check for $1,000! That sounds interesting!" 

"Hey! I like baking!! But, my mommy's the good baker, and I don't want her to know about this," Cybil frowned.

"We can bake too you know!! I'm great at baking!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, she's the expert at making 'Beef Trifle'! You'll definitely win with Rachel's 'Apple Beef Pie'!" Phoebe laughed.

"Oh, come on! That was just one mistake! You can't bake that well either Pheebs!" 

"I so can!! I remember getting an award at my psychics club for serving donuts with herbal tea! Ha!" 

"Guys! Can we just start the baking?? The contest starts tomorrow!!" Cybil held up the paper to their faces. 

"Oh! You're right!! We better get bakin! Now, what do we need for apple pie?" Phoebe went to the refrigerator. "Oh! Oranges! Is there any oranges involved in apple pie?" 

Cybil just looked worried.

About 2 hours later, they took the pie out of the oven. Phoebe, Rachel and Cybil just stared at it.

"You know what, I **really** think we should have used more than one apple," Rachel poked at the pie. "And, we should have…done something else, because this pie is really…soggy."

"Oh no!! That's not how Mommy's pies come out!! We did it all wrong!" Cybil started to cry.

"Awww, Cybil, honey, that's okay. We'll just…find another contest to do! Come on, we can do that!" Rachel picked up the newspaper again, and dusted off some apple. 

"Oh my God!! Look!! Here's one for Ralph Lauren! Design an idea for a new skirt, and be featured in the magazine!! And you get $2,000!!" Rachel screamed. "We should **so** do this!!" 

Cybil and Phoebe just looked at her with a puzzled look on their face.

"Rachel, I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe for you, but not for little Cybil here!" Phoebe snatched the paper out of her hand. 

"Oh look! Scary story contest! If you write a good scary story, you win $2,500!! We could totally do this one!" Phoebe sounded excited.

"But Aunt Phoebe, scary stories scare me! Then I'm going to get nightmares!" Cybil took the paper out of her hand and looked for herself. 

"Okay, I can't really read all of this." she gave it back to Rachel. All of a sudden Rachel jumped out of her chair.

"Hey! I found it!! The perfect contest! Parents of the Year! Cybil, you have to write an essay on why you think your parents should win Parents of the Year awards!! They get an award and $10,000!!!"

"Ooohh! That **is** good! Cybil, why don't you sit down for a while, and write why you think your parents are the best parents in the world." Phoebe handed Cybil a pencil and a notepad.

"Okay…but, I'm not that good at writing." Cybil took the pencil and sat down and began to write.

After 45 minutes, Cybil was done writing her essay. It read:

_I thinck my mommy and daddy shuld win the Parents of the Year Award becuz they love me verrey much! I rimember that my mommy told me that it was verrey hurtfull when she gav birth to me but when I cam out her and daddy cryed becuz they wer happey! I nevr sawed them cry befor eckspet when mommy had to go to the hospito becuz she had a bad stomic aic and daddy was kinda cryin and he told me that he did not want mommy to dy. I ask him wy and he sed becuz he loves her verrey much and he dos not thinck he can tacke car of me by his self. I ask him wy he loves her so much becuz I did not no that yu had to love som buddy that much to mari them. He sed that he loves her so much becuz she is monica and that is who he fel in love with yers befor. He sed that she was verrey beootifull on the outsyde and the insyde. Evenn tho she lyks to cleen a lot, jus lyke me, he sed that he loves her for that to. He allso loves me becuz I reminde him so much of my mommy and allso becuz it is bothe ov them put togeathur. I talcked to my unkl ross and his wyfe anty rachel and they sed that they rimembr wen mommy and daddy fell in love. Anty rachel sed that it was reely beootifull to see to bes frend fall in love and she waz happie wen daddy propoz to mommy and not at al jelus. Anty Phoebe sed that to. She allso sed that daddy and mommy had the happyes aora she had evr sawed and they stil do. Unkl Joey sed that he almos cryed and that he nevr crys. That is trew. So mommy and daddy deeserv to be parents of the year becuz they are so happey togeathur that they macke eech othur cry and they macke al of there frend cry to! They love me so much and they love yu so much!_

_Cybil Leigh Bing_

After Phoebe and Rachel helped her with her spelling errors, they mailed it off. Cybil prayed every night that she would win. And one day…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Someone knocked on their door, startling Monica, Chandler, and Cybil. Monica went up and opened it.

"Are you Mrs. Bing?" a man dressed in a brown suit asked her.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" 

"Your daughter sent this paper in explaining why you should be Parents of the Year, and you guys won! This letter was so good that I cried!" the man held out the letter so they could read it. 

"Awww…" Monica said after reading it and went and hugged Cybil. 

"Here's your award, and your check for $10,000!! Now, if you could stand over there, I'd like to take a picture of you."

"$10,000!?! Wow!! Good job Cybil!" Chandler picked his daughter up and swung her around.

"Dad, you're gonna make me barf!" Chandler stopped and put her down.

"Okay guys, gather around! One…two…three…smile!" the man snapped the picture. "Congratulations! My name's Charles, I'll call you guys later! Bye!" with that, he left. 

"Mommy!! Daddy!! Can we move to a house now?? With a swimming pool??" Cybil had that twinkle in her eyes again.

"Of course honey! And a dog too…" Monica said.

" A dog?! I thought it was a cat?" Chandler interrupted.

"We agreed on a dog!" 

"No, we agreed on cats! I don't like dogs, remember??" 

"So, everyone has dogs!! Just because you don't like dogs, doesn't mean we can't have one!!"

"Mon!! I want a cat!!!!"

Cybil was so scared that she started crying.

Monica and Chandler stopped fighting and looked at her.

"I guess we do love each other so much it makes people cry!" they both said together.

_Actually…I don't think this one was any better! hehe…lol_


End file.
